O Diário de Ginny Weasley
by Gabriela W. Malfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley resolve escrever sua vida novamente em um diário. Até que coisas inesperadas começam a acontecer, e até o possível furto dele. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

O Diário de Ginny Weasley

Capítulo 1 – O Começo

_**Sexta- Feira, Torre da Grifinória, às 10 horas. No banheiro.**___

Querido diário.

Vamos começar com as apresentações.  
Meu Nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley, mas me chamam de Ginny, até por que se me chamarem de Ginevra vão passar a andar de uma perna só.  
Eu tenho 16 anos e estudo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, na casa da Grifinória, para os corajosos, destemidos e blá blá blá.  
Bom, você é um diário e sua tarefa é me escutar certo ?  
Então vamos lá.  
Não sou muito boa com essas coisas, esse é o meu primeiro diário depois daquele que me enfeitiçou e se o Rony descobrir... Bom, eu já era.  
Certo então.  
Hoje o meu dia foi ótimo!  
Eu acordei cedinho, junto com os galos, tomei banho frio para acordar, fui tomar café, sentei ao lado do meu irmão tão querido, respondi todas as suas perguntas que eu simplesmente amo, fui para a aula de Poções que eu A-D-O-R-O, com o Professor Snape, o meu preferido, fui almoçar e tinha torta de espinafre, fui pro treino de quadribol, na chuva, o que foi suuuuper refrescante e...  
Ah, a quem eu estou querendo enganar ?  
O meu dia foi péssimo.  
Tive acordar cedo, o que eu detesto, me olhei no espelho e tava com uma cara de Trasgo atropelado, tomei um banho frio, o que deve ser a pior coisa do mundo, desci pra tomar café e tive que agüentar o chato do meu irmão me fazendo perguntas sobre onde eu estava e blá blá blá, aff, como se eu tivesse que dar satisfações mesmo né ?  
AH eu mereço.  
Depois fui pra pior aula, a de Poções, com o pior professor, o Snape.  
Fala sério, ele realmente devia lavar aquele cabelo.  
Fui almoçar, esperando uma bela lasanha para me animar né ? Claro, por que depois desse dia eu até que merecia.  
E o que eu achei ?  
Torta de espinafre!  
Isso não é comida!  
Isso é o que comida come. Mas quem me ouve ?  
Ninguém claro.  
E teve treino de quadribol, o que eu gosto, só que estava chovendo e eu tive que voltar pra o dormitório tremendo mais do que o Você sabe Quem na frente de Dumbledor e ainda por cima, como se já não bastasse mais nada no meu dia péssimo, quem me aparece ?  
Vamos lá eu dou um biscoitinho pra quem acertar.  
Isso mesmo!  
Draco Malfoy e a gangue das Não-me-Toque-se-Não-eu-Desafino.  
Como se eu precisasse ouvir o gritinho de Gazela delas.  
Aí, as sabidinhas em se maquiar e gritar vieram me enxer o saco, já quase transbordando, com aqueles insultos básicos de gente sem cérebro.  
Aqueles que elas ouvem, acham o máximo e ficam repetindo.  
Por um milagre que eu não sei qual é, a Pansy Bulldogue Parkinson sacou a varinha.  
É, vocês devem estar pensando: Nossa, que progresso!  
Só que aquilo lá é mais lerdo do que uma capivara (manca).  
Eu me defendi.  
Só isso.  
E lancei um feitiçozinho básico de minha autoria.  
Naaaada de mais. Ok ?  
Ela ta viva e inteira!  
Tudo bem, com umas penas no corpo e um belo par de chifres, mas nada muito diferente do normal.  
Isso não foi motivo de uma detenção não é ?  
A professora McGonagall foi totalmente exagerada.  
Maaaas ela infelizmente não pensa assim.  
Claro.  
Totalmente antiquada se você quer saber.  
Enfim.  
Ela chegou lá no local do crime básico e levantou aquela sobrancelha cabeluda dela.  
- Senhorita Weasley! O que é isso ?  
- Hm... Isso o que professora ? Não vejo nada de diferente...  
- Ora sua! – Blaise Zabine e Mandy Melannie avançaram em mim.  
É, tadinha de mim.  
- PAREM JÁ! – Gritou a proffy descabelada depois dos "cinco minutos básicos de rebeldia" – Quero todos vocês na minha sala. Agora!  
E lá fui eu. Deprimida com a minha sorte.  
Merlin deve ter levantado com o pé esquerdo, lido o horóscopo, que lá dizia: Você deve atormentar a Ginny até a possível loucura, ou a tentativa de suicídio da mesma.  
Só pode ser.  
Bom, lá estava eu, com meu corpinho todo molhado depois daquela chuvinha à toa, devo dizer. Esperando a minha bronca.  
E começou. Até que demorou viu ?  
Por um momento, pensei que Merlin tinha escutado minhas preces e tivesse infartado a Proffy, mas como se diz o ditado trouxa: Felicidade de Triste num Dura ou coisa do gênero.  
Ela começou.  
Nunca ouvi alguém gritar tanto viu Diário ?  
Foi tenso.  
Achei que dessa vez a vovó iria surtar.  
Mas não.  
Lá estava ela inteiramente inteira, para o meu desagrado.  
Minha detenção não foi tãaaaao terrível.  
Teria que organizar a sala dela, o que num é tão ruim, já que é super organizadinha.  
A parte ruim foi ter de fazer isso junto com os sonserinozinhos metidos.  
Fala sério. Eles se acham só por que tem dinheiro né ?  
Alguém tem que falar que eles vão feder do mesmo jeito que os outros para eles caírem na real ?  
E aquela Pansy então ?  
O rosto de Bulldog dela praticamente dizia: Oi, me perdoe, mas quando Merlin me fez, me encheu de peitos e esqueceu do cérebro!  
E lá fui eu.  
Organizei coisa por coisa junto com os trastes.  
Até que todo mundo saiu e eu fiquei lá.  
Sozinha.  
Comecei a reclamar comigo mesma de como aquela mulher era louca e tals, quando uma vozinha grave e sexy, quero dizer horrível, saiu atrás de mim:  
- Falando sozinha Weasley ?  
Eu juro por Merlin que quase caí dura pra trás.  
- Não Malfoy. Estava falando com a minha vó não percebeu ?  
- Não seja tão engraçadinha Weasley. Ou vai sofrer. – Disse ele chegando perto.  
- Ah é ? E como exatamente você, vai me fazer sofrer ? – Disse eu juntando o pouco de dignidade que me restava após ser pega falando comigo mesma.  
- Não sabe com quem ta mexendo né ? – Disse ele, me prensando na parede.  
Sabe aquela sensação de friozinho no estômago ?  
Sabe ? Não ? Então esquece.  
Estava tão perto que sentia sua respiração na minha bochecha.  
- Por que eu posso fazer coisas terríveis com você.  
- Hm... É Mesmo ? Tipo o que ? Chamar teu papis querido ? AHHHN que medinho!  
Depois dessa eu descobri que não se deve mexer com o pai dele. É um assunto meio que delicado.  
Ele me soltou, me olhou com aqueles belos olhos azuis gelados e disse:  
- Vai se arrepender do que disse Weasley. Escreva o que eu falei. E saiu.  
Sem mais nem menos.  
Fala sério quem entende ?  
Depois de ter passado pelo susto de ser torturada, eu desamarrotei minha camisa e sai andando.  
Cheguei aqui no dormitório e dou de cara com o Harry e seus lindos olhos esmeralda.  
Como será que ele consegue ser tãaaaao... Lindo ?  
Ele virou para mim e disse:  
- Senti sua falta! E me abraçou. E então ele...  
Pera aí, num se mexe que estão batendo na porta do banheiro, o qual eu me tranquei KKKK'

_**Sexta – feira, Torre da Grifinória, às 11 e meia. Ainda no banheiro.**_

_Era só a Mary, minha colega de quarto querendo pegar a escova dela. Mas aí depois veio uma renca de gente tomar banho e eu lá, com a minha carinha de tacho esperando.  
Bem continuando.  
E então ele me beijou! Isso mesmo!_

_Ele me beijoooou!  
Harry Potter, o gato mais gato de todos os... gatos! Me beijou!  
Ah num canso de escrever isso!  
Ele se separou de mim com o rosto meio corado, esculpido por anjos de bom humor, me deu um sorrisinho e saiu.  
Simplesmente isso.  
Agora eu vou dormir que já está tarde._

Até amanhã! AHH to feliz!

N/A: Fim do primeiro cap. O que acharam ? Por favor reviews! Eu pensei nessa fic. quando estava na cama. Engraçado nas coisas que a gente pensa quando vai dormir né ? Bom, aproveitem, o próximo cap. num deve demorar!  
Beijos  
Gabriela W. Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

O diário de Ginny Weasley

Capítulo dois

N/A: Ahhhh desculpa minha demorinha básica! É que eu fui viajar e nem deu para postar antes... Sorry geente! Mas enfim, aí está mais um capítulo colorido pra vocês! Ah, e deculpa quem não é muito fã de harry/gina... é que para ter emoção dela com o Draco tem que rolar um ciúmes né ? ksoaksoa'... Deixem reviews ok ? Podem dar dicas e críticas também! Obg.

_**Sábado, algum horário da noite, torre da grifinória.**_

_Oi diáaaario!_

_Você não vai acreditar no que me conteceu!_

_Lembra que eu contei que o Harry tinha me beijado ? Pois é._

_Ele me pediu em namoro! Isso mesmo! Deixa eu contar como foi:_

_Bom, eu acordei tarde hoje, claro. É meu dia de folga pô! Também_

_sou gente né ? Mereço acordar tarde!_

_Enfim, era tarde, tipo umas onze e tralálá. Desci para tomar o tãosonhado café da manhã. Por que eu juro que a minha barriguinha tava aprendendo a falar já._

_Cheguei no salão, cumprimentei o povão, Colin, Luna, Mione, o chatodo Rony, Parvati, Dino... Esse tipo de povão, quando o Harry delicinha chegou e sentou bem do meu ladinho!_

_Na hora fiquei meio abobada né._

_Ele me falou oi e eu respondi meio... ahn... erm... o-oi!_

_Agora que eu estou pensando melhor, me dei conta de como ele deveter achado ridículo. Mas isso é um detalhezinho insignificante._

_Enfim! Cara como eu me destraio rápido! Continuando minha linda história de amor, que um dia, quando acabar, terá gansinhos_

_carregando o fim no final da página deste diário, olha eu viajando_

_outra vez..._

_O harry perguntou:_

_- Já acabou de comer Gi ?_

_- Claro Harry! – Respondi feliz e saltitante._

_- Posso falar com você um minutinho ?_

_- Com certeza! – Disse já me levantando, sem conseguir contar a_

_euforia. Estava quase pulando, mas Colin, o único ajuizado da nossa amizade me cutucou e eu caí na real, disfarçando com uma tosse_

_básica._

_- Certo, vem aqui. - E me puxou para um canto fora do salão_

_principal._

_- Fala Harry, o que foi ? – Disse com um sorrisinho de_

_encorajamento._

_- Você é tão linda... – Ele disse meio brisando._

_- Pff – desdenhei como quem não quer nada, mas meu estômago já_

_tava quase gritando para chamar algum botânico para retirar as_

_borboletas de dentro dele. – Magina Harry! Mas me diz, o que_

_queria me contar ?_

_- Hm...erm... ahm... Você… Arnn… Vocêquernamorarcomigo ? – Falou rápido. É claro que eu entendi perfeitamente né! KKK Meu cérebro deve ter um super tradutor para as coisas que o Harry fala. Se ele falar pottês é capaz de eu entender. Mas era_

_perfeito demais e eu tinha que fazê-lo repetir. MUAHAHAHAHA_

_sou do mal._

_- Como ? Não entendi... – Eu, a sonsa!_

- Você...hm... Namora comigo ?

_- Claro que sim Harry! – Falei abraçando ele! Minha felicidade era_

_tanta que dava vontade de gritar o mais alto possível! Mas, como_

_boa e quietinha garota que eu sou, cof cof, eu me controlei._

_Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e disse:_

_- Que bom! Então eu vou agora eu vou dar uma volta... Até mais._

_Isso mesmo. Ele simplesmente me deu um beijo fureca na bochecha e saiu._

_Eu não entendo esses garotos! Primeiro, eu quase preciso bater nas costas dele para ele falar o que queria, depois, quando ele fala e eu aceito, por que tipo, se eu não aceitasse era compreendível né? Maaaaas eu disse sim! E ele simplesmente sai andando!_

_Boooom, isso concerteza não vai acabar com a minha felicidade!_

_Continuando..._

_Saindo da onde eu estava, encontrei o Malfoy. Aí ele veio com a_

_petulância toda me encher a paciência já esgotada._

_- E aí Weasley!  
_

_- O que quer Malfoy ?  
_

_- Credo! Que mal humor! Eu venho aqui com a maior boa vontade e_

_você fala grossa assim comigo!  
_

_- Ah num enche e fala logo o que quer seu pastel!  
_

_- Eu vi você e o Potty. Até que enfim ele te notou hein ? Achei que você tivesse que colocar uma melancia no pescoço! HAHAHA._

_Mas será que era um tom de mágoa que eu ouvi ? Que estranho..._

_acho que a felicidade me deixou meio doidona... Enfim, continuando a minha resposta meega educada para o Malafoy..._

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! Que engraçaaaaado! Rolei de rir! Não está me vendo aí no chão não ?

- Não Weasley. – Respondeu ele voltando ao seu normal. Ou seja, grosso.

- Que pena. Além de burro é cego também ? Acho que o excesso de gel está começando, quero dizer, terminando de afetar seu cérebro...

Malfoy cerrou os olhos! Caaraaaaa isso deve ser um avanço na ciência! Será que eu devo informar alguém, um cinentista ou coisa parecida para falar que ele fez alguma coisa que exigisse mais o cérebro do que beijar as piranhinhas da sala dele ?

- Escuta aqui Weasley. Cuidado com o que fala ouviu ? Pode se arrepender – Certo diário. Eu quase fiquei com medo. Se eu não estivesse quase desmaiando pelo perfume dele eu estaria apavorada. Tudo bem que o cheirinho de banho do Harry é mega bom, mas nos estamos falando do Draco né! Perfume caro é pouco para ele...

- Me deixa Malfoy. – Empurrei ele e saí antes que não me controlasse. Era tão bom ser solteira sabe ? Eu podia fazer o que bem entender ser ter que me controlar. Mas é melhor ter o Harry claro!

Iiiiihh! Diário, vou dar uma saidinha rápidex com a Mione. Ela quer falar alguma coisa comigo em particular... O que será hein ? Ai como eu sou curiosa.

tchauziiiin! B.R.B.

P.s.: Be right back ou volto já!

_**Domingo, a uma e meia da manhã, Lago.  
**__  
Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. Não foi bom. Nem um pouco.  
Tadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinha da Mione! Por isso ela parecia tão perturbada quando me chamou!  
Homem é um ser que não presta definitivamente. Espero que o meu Harry nunca faça isso, por que se fizer! Eu...sei lá o que sou capaz de fazer._

Bom deixa eu contar que você deve estar brisando total aí né ?  
A Mione, que é um rato de livros, estava na biblioteca e adivinha quem entrou se agarrando uma lacraia qualquer ?  
Exato.  
O bastardo do meu irmão. O pior é que ele sabia que ela devia estar lá certo ? Ela está sempre lá.  
É um lema: Mione sumiu ? Vai para a biblioteca.  
E a coitada estava inconsolável né ? Até que depois de algumas horas eu finalmente consegui convencê-la de que era melhor ignorar o NAMORADO! Pois é, eles namoravam.  
Bem, ignorar o Rony e não comentar sobre isso com ele...  
Eu só sei que estou odiando demais o meu irmão por ter feito o que fez com a minha melhor amiga.  
Mas eu vou dormir antes que acabe assassinando um ruivo e deixe meus papitos órfãos de um filho. Não que faça alguma diferença, afinal, eles tem mais cinco para consolar e o Rony nem é tão legal assim.  
Espero encontrar o Harry logo! Ele nem me deu boa noite hoje! Estou começando a pensar que ele devia ser padre viu ? Nunca vi ter tanto medo de beijar uma garota! Ainda se eu fosse o primo It (Da família Adams)! Mas até que meu cabelo está curto! HAHAHA'  
Gente! Estou com tanto sono que estou até delirando já.  
Enfim, vou vazar.

É, pois é! Ainda estou aqui.  
A preguiça de levantar minha bunda dessa grama que já até esquentou e ir atéeeeee o dormitório láaa lonjão é maior do que minha dor de cabeça de sono.  
Te escrevo amanhã diário! Espere-me com notícias do beijão que eu darei no Harryziin! Vai sair até no jornal com os dizeres: 

"Louca de paixão ataca o amor da sua vida com um beijo. Ciêntistas dizem em reportagem que esse deve ser o maior beijo da história!"

_Imaginem só! Uhuu! Bom vou indo._

Beijo diário!

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews comentando! Eu já disse que adoro coments ? Pois é! Nem que sejam com críticas! Skaoskoaksoa'

Beijos

Gabriela W. Malfoy


End file.
